


Niggun (Melody)

by Leela



Series: glam_100_drabbles [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Community: glam_100, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The music soothes his soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niggun (Melody)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [batdina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batdina/gifts).



> **Beta** : eeyore9990, who did a shiksa-proof (♥)
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : The characters bear only superficial resemblance to real people. I don't know them and don't even begin to claim that this is really about them.
> 
>  **A/N** : Written for [glam_100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/) \- prompt #001: on the bus (no sex), and for batdina who likes that Adam Lambert is a nice Jewish boy.  
> Oh, and for those who don't already know, Zayde is grandfather in Yiddish.

A male voice rose and fell, filling the bus. It wound a plaintive path up and down the notes, singing in an unrecognizable language that raised the hairs on Tommy's neck. Adam had insisted on that music, saying his soul needed it.

On the second repetition, with the wheels keeping the beat, Tommy grabbed his guitar. "Something like this," he said, slashing out a nasty riff.

Adam stuttered out, "Oh. My. God," between laughs.

Adding a heavy metal bass line, Tommy grinned. "It'd totally fucking work."

"Yes, but," Adam flailed his hands, "my Zayde would never speak to me again."


End file.
